


尼禄有五次相信了V，有一次选择了维吉尔

by tomoyoddz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Qliphot posing as V, 劳模Q树不计前嫌撮合佳侣
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoyoddz/pseuds/tomoyoddz
Summary: 摘要：群聊产物，脑洞来自猫太。看起来像新VN的VN，实际上是个崽被下蛊然后被英雄救美的故事。最后开甜车。





	1. Chapter 1

　　逆光里向他走来的身姿勾起回忆，让尼禄知道以前的担心毫无必要。他和神秘的诗人相处的时间满打满算也就两天而已，在他的生命里太短，在他的思忆里太浅。原来回忆并不会消失，它只是在等待时机，然后像夏蝉一样从泥土深层钻出来，忽然之间歌声铺天盖地。

　　“你应该带我走。”

　　这疲惫却又不可一世的态度完全就是V，虽然眼前的男人跟曾经的幻影有所不同——他的头发雪白，眼瞳漆黑如深渊，纹身丧失了流动的生命；只穿着黑色长裤，赤着脚走在大街上。以前的他有那么狼狈吗？比起疑惑久别重逢的是不是真实的存在，尼禄更疑惑重逢的时机，距离Qliphot肆虐已经过去了一年：“发生了什么事？”

　　V侧了侧脑袋，示意后方有追兵：“昨晚睁开眼睛就是这样了……只知道维吉尔想杀了我，你应该带我离开。”就连求救也闲散得不像身处危机，甚至懒得哀求，他笃定尼禄会接受。

　　带着黑色纹路的干燥手指向恶魔猎人张开，连上尼禄露在衣袖外的小臂，传来冰凉的触觉，一瞬间回忆的洪流让人目眩。同时在遥远的某处，时空扭曲的征兆让大气也凝重了起来。尼禄想，是的，我会不顾一切接受这个请求。他把瘦削的躯体拉到身后保护起来，拼命思考退路：“他离发现这里还要多久？”

　　“我没有多少时间了，”V意外地怠惰，向后退了一步，“这冰寒入骨的沉沉锁链……”

　　尼禄还没看到阎魔刀的轨迹，感应中第一刀的轨迹已经划下，他把湛蓝玫瑰握在手里还没决定是否要附魔。随即他感应到第二刀，却是开在了完全相反的方向——在身后。他迅速回头，看到了无比诡异的一幕：V的手杖散发出深紫的浓厚雾气，杖尖就跟烙铁一样把空间灼烫出了伤口。那个伤口溃烂的模样让尼禄有了不祥的感觉，赶紧制止了银杖下一步动作：“你在做什么？”

　　V展现暧昧的微笑，再次握住了尼禄的手腕，那样的亲昵正是尼禄不敢表现出来的渴求，令他的心脏被柔软的幻痛捕获了。白发的诗人什么都没解释，垂着眼帘回望着尼禄的眼睛，缓缓地将手杖从转轮手枪上移开，完成了空间裂隙。远处相对的深色门缝蠕动着即将开放，但他根本不在乎，只是抬起手在尼禄脸上轻轻抚摸：“恐怕这个超出了我的能力，也许你可以帮我做些打扫？”

　　蓝袍的魔剑士从行将崩溃的空间门冲了出来，光是站在近前，便能让人感觉到他是一把永远无法入鞘的利刃。维吉尔冷静的暴怒掀起了狂风般的剑气，只差些许距离就能全速挥斩下来。V转过头来，懒洋洋的手指下移到尼禄的脖子上，捏起那颗贴身的坠子随意把玩着。

　　维吉尔停下了冲势，怒意仍然在身周围绕，语气冷淡：“尼禄。”

　　尼禄心不在焉地应了一声，抬起了手臂，湛蓝玫瑰已经蓄能到了尽头，似乎不关心他的枪口就要对准他的父亲。

　　斯巴达孤傲的长子很少重复自己说过的话，但他将阎魔刀收了回去：“尼禄。”

　　年轻的恶魔猎人终于把黏在白发诗人下巴上的视线收了回来，看向低狺着的热兵器，一时难以理解眼前的景象。V的手仍然牵着他，又回头笑，不等发问就把他推进了空间裂隙里，接着自己也跳了进来。暗色璀璨的伤口临近合拢前，尼禄看见V对着维吉尔说了些什么，但也只能看到他耳后的肌肉略略牵动，似乎是一个非常，非常大的笑容。

　　“所以那到底是什么？”

　　尼禄揉着太阳穴，他的头痛一半是被气出来的，另一半据说是贸然使用空间裂隙的后果。V竟然就这样强行让他帮忙！当然不是说他觉得V应该软和地哄人，而是在他印象里这个人再怎么隐瞒真相，总该先提出一致的利益才动手结盟。可话说回来，这么短暂的相处里又怎么能完全理解一个人，哪怕只是某个半魔的人性面？

　　“我只是想活下来。”诗人冷淡得出奇，“离了你，我不可能成功。”

　　V把他的餐点——三分熟的牛扒，基本就是一块生肉——分成小份，用叉子送进洁白的牙齿间，几乎没有咀嚼，那块血糊糊的玩意就像融解在他红得燃烧起来的嘴里似的。

　　尼禄觉得这样死盯着别人用餐不太礼貌，但他需要一个解释，为了这个破事他损失了平静的上午，刚完成的购物清单和两大包食物，以及餐饮费，心里还在祈祷打斗发生的那个观景大道不要有目击者。现在他们所处的这家中式餐馆实在不怎么中式，狭窄的店面到处都是油腻和不必要的装饰，让他非常压抑，但只有这样的地方才能容许衣冠不整的食客进入。他继续问：“给我回答，我最好还要定义一下是正·面·的·解·释，在这方面你的信誉实在不高。”

　　V满不在乎地保持沉默，吃完了几份肉类后才像恢复了些许精神，又以清水漱去血腥，才慢条斯理地说：“我最后记得的事情……是又一次毫无防备地被扔到了地上，维吉尔的刀指着我的胸口，他说：‘死水有毒。’……然后我就明白他不再需要我了。”

　　“这不可能。”尼禄下意识地打断了后面的语句，“如果他要追求极致的力量，没有必要再回到人界。”而且还在儿子的住处附近安置下来了。尼禄平时装作不以为意，其实明白那种面对突然出现的家庭成员的茫然和无法割舍的牵连，虽然这些情感在维吉尔身上极其淡薄，但还是有存在的迹象。

　　诗人偏过了头，靠在了破旧的卡座皮套上，漆黑的眼起了雾。尼禄正要追问细节，忽然感到餐桌下他的小腿被缠住了。V赤裸的，沾着尘土的脚踝，隐秘而放肆地在下方蹭动，将束在战术靴内的裤腿拉了出来，仅仅是为了与那一小寸皮肤接触。细密的汗珠从尼禄直挺的鼻梁上渗出，他口干舌燥，变得支支吾吾的：“对不起我不该打断的，那之后呢？”

　　白发诗人看上去悲伤又沉静：“我不想当被犁头锄断的肉虫。”好像这就能解释了一切。

　　尼禄放弃了，这难沟通的地方跟维吉尔方向不一样，但叫人头痛的程度完全同源。他把刚买的衣物鞋子拿出来叫人换上，在等待对方把系带穿过孔洞的时间里换了个问题：“那我们接着去哪里？父亲他很聪明，不用多久就会意识到我们没跑远。”

　　“不能去他已知的地方，阎魔刀现在还保存着去往特定地点的能力……”

　　V弯腰套上了凉鞋，对这身熟悉的打扮感到了好笑，然后在桌子底下将尼禄的裤脚收拾回去，让对方的耳尖更红了一些。

　　“……迷失森林是个不错的选择。”

　　漆黑的双眼流露出了狡黠的神情。

　　TBC


	2. Chapter 2

　　但丁最后一支幻影剑被布置在老宅的大厅上方，早前他觉醒罪魔人的气焰掀翻了屋顶，上下通透的雨水让房子风化加剧，但双子没有修缮它的意思。维吉尔分析逃逸的幻影的意图之后，划定了几个可能出现的地点，单凭他一个人无法覆盖，但丁才被找来进行“家庭活动”。但丁在心里给这个行动加上了双引号，准备提醒正在凝视家族油画的胞兄可以干别的事了。

　　按照但丁一贯的懒散态度，他可以埋怨整件事的无聊，阎魔刀显然被掠夺了一部分，无法供剑主随心所欲地瞬移，连累他们得用那么原始的方式去监视。可是他没有，一方面维吉尔正在以近乎温和的心态融入人类社会，这是了不得的成就；另一方面，他被微妙地排斥在奇异的父子关系之外，似乎也没有立场这么做。“你知道的，我可以去其它地方守着，比如食物遍地的城市。”但丁拍拍维吉尔的肩膀，“那毕竟是棵植物，不可能学会人类的反侦察方法。”

　　“尼禄……”维吉尔叹气。

　　但丁作出洗耳恭听的模样，等了许久才等到下半句。

　　“一点都不像。”维吉尔离开了，在岩石平台上舞蹈的低级恶魔转瞬被利落的五月雨冲洗干净。

　　但丁耸了耸肩，回头看了看高悬的幼年留影，心里想：为什么我会奢望能理解维吉尔在想什么？

　　逃亡二人组此时在汽车站大楼天台打发时间，尼禄同样为不得不用原始的方法感到了无聊，估计维吉尔也想不到半身会挫到坐巴士去弗杜纳。他把绯红皇后落在了住处（本来只是每周购物而已），而V不像当初闯进病房那样催促他取回战力，相反对此还有些愉悦的情绪。V说：“必要的时候，你可以用我的剑。”

　　尼禄撇嘴：“那可真是一把好剑。”他可没见到对方除了手杖还带了什么武器，姑且当是开玩笑了。

　　班车还有一小时才到，他们漫无边际地聊天杀时间，后来因为尼禄走神走得厉害便没继续下去，V靠着阴凉的墙角坐下闭目养神。骄阳似火的季节里，银发下的后颈被汗水映出了白斑，掩盖了尼禄本身思绪翻涌的紧张反应，现在他终于可以毫无顾忌地研究起……失而复得的同伴。

　　实际上，他也不知道该把V当作什么人来看。

　　恶魔猎人多数还是由普通人类担当，尼禄不会直接说自己感到孤单，可是与但丁——压迫性的强者常常让他没事好做——之外的恶魔猎人同行的经验很新鲜。如果不是面对危机无暇顾及，尼禄会承认见到V站在梦魇身上赶上他时的心情，像是往生命力这个大口袋里吹入一阵风，忽地就鼓胀起来了。

　　这阵风来得突然，回归得也突然。尼禄面对维吉尔的时候总不自觉地寻找风的痕迹，但它不在维吉尔眼里，也不在维吉尔的言行里，就算在其它地方，也跟风一样飘忽难以察觉。这让他回想起小时候曾经得到的半本图书，没头没尾，只有少数的情节，独特的风情在孤独的童年里闪闪发光。他惦记它的艳丽和残缺，成年之后借着照顾孩子的名义寻找了不少书店，但总是找不到确切的名字。或许当他得到了完整的图书时，念念不忘的心情就会少一些？

　　冰蓝的视线向下看去，对即将到来的病症厌恶又隐隐期待着。所谓“病症”是在他成年后，或者说是在清理Qliphot根茎期间突然被诱发的奇怪现象。他的神秘黑衣同伴总是佝偻着背，显而易见的柔弱，但无袖长外套裸露的部分，其臂膀、胸肌根部、背部和上肋却意外的高耸，它们组成的凹坑让尼禄第一次犯了病。尼禄在意识到那个凹坑的影响后久久说不出话来，如果不是战况胶着必须分头行动，病症可能要毁了年轻的恶魔猎人的名誉。

　　回到灾难性的和平日子之后，尼禄试过打量斯巴达双子，确认自己不会对着父亲和叔叔练剑时的轻装打扮犯病。他想得太理所当然了，对父亲提出接着对打的时候没有提起戒心，而且只能对付小角色的生活也让他无聊，于是尼禄欣然应战。但丁车里等着，他们在不会被外人看到的野地里声势浩大地互相挥洒能量，三个斯巴达后裔经常这么做，所以谁也没有料想到意外发生。

　　几场交手后尼禄恶作剧地在反击中抢打维吉尔的后腰，维吉尔单膝跪了下去，这在他们默认的规则里就算落败了。正当尼禄沾沾自喜时，原地的幻影消失了，维吉尔突然瞬移至尼禄背后，刀鞘击中年轻人的膝盖，瞬间就让尼禄滚到泥坑里。维吉尔身姿挺拔衣衫华丽，看上去优雅得像个贵族，但对战斗中野蛮的胶着滚打也非常容忍，此时干脆就压在了尼禄身上：“任何时候都不能大意。”

　　起初尼禄对胜负不放在心上，挣脱钳制的过程伴随着扭动和怒吼，其实更多的是在玩闹。但鬼手爪尖不小心剥开父亲的上衣之后，他没多久就犯病了，病症中心顶在了维吉尔的大腿上。在破损的外套和无袖马甲之下，只能从近处才能看到的一线空隙里，强壮的肌肉和雄性的气息组成的凹坑摊开在尼禄面前。这让他呼吸急促，面无血色：对着父亲的腋窝发病？这算什么事，我是个变态吗？

　　维吉尔的视线往下移动，还没作出什么反应，尼禄就先爆发了魔人窜开逃跑了，那晚他自己步行过几十公里回家，不知道该怎么面对两个年长者。过了几天维吉尔一个字都没说就换上了尼禄赔来的衣服，后来谁也没提过这件事。

　　现在他重新面对病原体，令人尴尬的病症并没有发生，也许这就是成长了吧。尼禄有了些惆怅。

　　到达弗杜纳主城后尼禄租到了交通工具，V的双腿不良于行，恐怕连过桥都够呛。路边小姑娘指着银发的恶魔猎人问：“那两个大哥哥好奇怪呀。”长裙少妇赶紧蹲下来教育女儿：“嘘……现在是宽容的社会，不可以歧视踏板车哦。”

　　被质疑娘炮的尼禄用安全头盔遮挡红透的耳朵，V不理解Vespa这样的交通工具，两手扶着驾驶员的腰，却不急着挪动尊贵的屁股坐到后座上，拖拉了好十来分钟。尼禄忍了又忍，最后把伸进自己衣服的爪子掏了出来，没想到上面的金属首饰勾住了毛线。之前他们使用城际巴士的时候也是如此，V对现代机械表现出陌生感，只管握住尼禄的手，一路上靠在他肩上既不看书也不睡觉，尽在添麻烦。“你到底有没有骨头，”尼禄将衣摆的破洞逐个取下来，“能自己站稳吗？”

　　V说：“我是有残缺的，毕竟只是前身的一个残影……”

　　他确实瘦得像受了戕害，面色如醉了般酡红，双眼却十分清澈，在阳光下明媚得叫人想多看几眼，哪有病态的模样。但尼禄为防万一，还是脱下手套分开他盖过眼的浏海去探体温，摸了一手冰凉的薄汗，似乎还闻到若有若无的血腥气。尼禄猛地后退，忽然之间心头浮现奇怪的热云。

　　V在这里的话，那Urizen在哪？

　　而且之前为什么没能跟维吉尔说上话？我为什么会对父亲举起枪？

　　难道我不该在餐馆就问出来了吗？

　　白发的V缓缓向前，手杖搭在了尼禄肩头：“我们已经约好了，建议你别落在后方。”

　　V的汗水像是冰，又像火，让肌肤相触过的掌根有了重坠的错觉，热云缓慢而无奈地被驱散了，胸口重归冰凉。

　　“你难道不明白，你是我唯一的希望？”蛊惑的低语与尼禄的回忆渐渐重叠，“以后有你大闹的场合，目前，前进才是最正确的方向。”

　　尼禄顺着手杖的力道回到V的身旁，跟着对方的气息微笑起来：“是的，我相信你。”

　　V满意地道：“那么说说那条花龙吧。比如研究所内还有没有残余的组织……”

　　TBC


	3. Chapter 3

有那么一个晚上，维吉尔站在尼禄的床头，注视着沉睡的儿子。

　　他的目光本身就是锋利的刀，总能在战斗中的争抢到毫厘之差直指弱点。虚晃的动作，遮掩的幻觉，在这把刀面前脆弱得不值一提。

　　刀刃落下，剖开无知睡颜上的眉结，破口延展向下却没有血流出来，里面只是摇曳的阳光。尼禄的鼻尖秀气，让坚毅的面庞多了一丝优柔，再之下是总不自觉说出野蛮语言的嘴唇，形状与维吉尔镜中观看的模样很是接近。拂开皮肤，捏起肉块和血管，森森的白骨耸立在胸前，这些栅栏保护着的心脏正在有力地跳动，能驱使四分之一恶魔血统的躯体勇敢地拦在两股灭世冲击之间。再度揭开碍事的内脏，胸椎之下还蕴藏着洁净的婴儿。

　　维吉尔看着手里静谧的一团光辉，人们会把这个婴儿称作灵魂、信念、或者是神性。只有他知道它的名字应当是时光。它是被分割的时间之河，散落在不同躯体中被囚禁一生，其不可诉说的性质让人类感到孤独。它有着直白的哀痛，粗鲁的忧愁，热烈的冷漠，在睡梦中呼唤身旁的囚徒。但在维吉尔自身深处的时光已经被繁复地切碎，再也无法回溯。

　　他把洁净之物重新放了回去，合拢洞开的胸腔，抚平隆起的伤痕，最后拉上被子。尼禄恢复到没有损伤的状态，无知无觉地梦呓着。

　　维吉尔在一旁的椅子上坐下，就着月光翻开了书，轻声地念——

　　“或许我可用夏日把你来比方，但你比夏日更可爱也更温良。夏风狂作常摧落五月的娇蕊，夏季的期限也未免还不太长……”

　　尼禄睁开了眼皮，后脑勺抽痛得想吐，所有景物俱是白茫茫的，用了好一会儿才意识到自己正在趴着，额头撑在花岗岩地板上。他的咕哝打断了吟诵：“告诉我是我赢了！能让我那么狼狈的一定是个大家伙。”

　　有人回过头来：“如果你是指自己从斜坡上摔下去的事，踏板车和整座山林大概都算大家伙。”

　　“我的错，”尼禄忍着头晕站了起来，斯巴达家的男人就是死也得站着死，“天呐这个空间裂隙后遗症要到什么时候？”

　　“对于普通人来说可能更久。”

　　尼禄眼前总算清晰了些，看到坐在古典窗台边缘的诗人，V的手臂和脸上有大片的擦伤，但表情平淡。这么一个逃亡的晚上，只消看着诗人安宁地坐在那里，鼓胀的感觉就会争先恐后来替代白茫茫的雾。尼禄拿不准自己胃里倒腾的带尖角的石头是什么东西。

　　V说：“我饿了。”

　　哦，原来是饥饿。他已经有十来个小时没碰食物，中午只喝了凉水，剩余的钱全化成不相干的玩意。偏偏空气里满溢着松脂和苹果的香气。

　　黑衣诗人的平淡消失了，他将下巴收敛进领子里（尼禄愿意理解为害羞）咕哝道：“我希望没有吓到你……”

　　尼禄有过意识到自己的弱点难以启齿时的感受，于是转过身扶着墙壁做了会拉伸，以此表示刻意的不在意。他从但丁的中老年示范里学会这些粗鄙的动作，虽然扭着胯不太好看，但很有效。

　　V说：“我需要新鲜的血液。”

　　不就是血液而已吗……尼禄愣住了，筛选了一下词语：“你现在是，吸血鬼那类东西吗？要给我脖子血乎刺啦两个窟窿？”光是血的话似乎还能接受，但生肉融解在口腔深处的联想让他有些犹豫。

　　“给我两只凯米拉就好了。”V奇怪地看过来，“你知道我不会伤害你。”

　　顺着魔纹装饰的手指往外看去，尼禄终于搞懂了他们已经到达了迷失森林。他们正处于荒废的教堂内，外头被夜色笼罩的针叶林里间，有白日罕见的恶魔余党在游荡。也不知道V那身板是怎么拖着成年男子走过几里崎岖林路的，目前为止他一点都没表现出战斗力。会错意且自作多情的尴尬和一股晕陶陶控制住了尼禄，在泥醉似的头痛中他尚且记得质疑这个奇怪的要求：“凯米拉，你指那条绿长虫的种子吗，它们作为零食会不会太恶心？”

　　V合上了书本，以讲述传说的口吻说道：“上古植物有着高贵的芬芳，虽然过早脱离母体之后已经没有独立成长的机会，但总有些秘密存在。”

　　“说到秘密， 你还没有说清楚来龙去脉，”尼禄顶着诗人略有愠怒的目光向窗边走来，掰住对方双肩强迫V转过身来直面着，“到底发生了什么事情，见到你虽然很高兴，但维吉尔……父亲他没有理由再把你分出来了。”

　　V说：“因为我太爱你了。”

　　夜风很凉。V的双眼很明亮。

　　“你知道维吉尔是多么孤高的人，阻碍他挥剑的东西最终都会破灭，但有一样东西用阎魔刀是砍不中的。他欺骗自己那是家族亲情，因为他其实就是个懦夫。当挥不开长久围绕头顶的虻虫时……”

　　“你是在说，”尼禄的手臂不自觉地垮了一下，“父亲他想离开，‘家’？”

　　那么长久以来，但丁身上那沉疴似的气氛早已重重传染遍了周围，从伪装明朗的盔甲接缝下散发出来的的绝望，把所有亲近他的人冻得生寒。尼禄以前不理解这种绝望，毕竟擅自封锁魔界又擅自回来的两个半魔甚至没给他一丝解释，那他以什么立场去担忧？

　　V说：“他正在离开，尽管他的身体站在此处，可别人看不见的地方……他排斥我。”

　　尼禄再次下意识地反驳，但态度已经不如上午坚定：“不可能……”

　　“你知道这是事实，我的存在就是证据，”V低柔地哄劝着，“我希望被保护，被人所爱，这些软弱对于维吉尔来说是阻碍。”

　　月光骤地浓烈了起来，映照着白发诗人的半边容颜，有着动人心魄的艳丽：“我是为了你才在这里。我想保护你，也想爱你，你是我寻求了一生的人。”

　　尼禄说不清楚哪样让他更难过，是突然意识到分离而胃里沉甸甸下坠的感觉，还是迎面而来凄凉的风。

　　“你是唯一接受我的人，也是我生存的理由……”已经不需要猜度那些越来越低的呢喃，它们是确凿无疑的害羞，“连原身都视我为负累，甫出生就该消逝的幽魂，我明白你讨厌这种残缺的样子……该如何做才能让你知道，我不想欺骗你，也不想伤害你。”

　　尼禄也跟着害羞了起来，如果直接离开的话太像落荒而逃，所以他努力寻找着借口：“那就继续你刚才在念的诗句吧，我不用多久就回来。”

　　V微弱的点头跟记忆里的某个画面重叠了，尼禄从圆筒形的楼梯往下跳的时候听到了轻柔婉转的结尾：“……只要人眼能看，人口能呼吸，我诗必长存，使你万世流芳。”

　　那显然不是V常捧在手上的诗集。这次尼禄真的是落荒而逃了，他需要狠狠地踹那些乌泱泱的蚊虫吹起的人偶，又需要完整地剥落寄生的种子，两种截然相反的要求折腾着他还有后遗症的脑袋。

　　两只羽翼形状的鬼手在绯红皇后缺席期间尽情地抓挠，撕扯，扼杀，让运动后的兴奋冲洗掉迷雾，尼禄好不容易才在群聚逃窜的影子中认出了那些肉质的花朵，将它们扯了出来。灰绿色的管状物组成了种子的手脚，间或有樱桃红色的黏液从锯齿组成的口器流下，丑陋得让人不忍再多看。V接过了那两只还在挣扎的生物，捋过藤蔓的动作像在安抚什么小猫小狗似的，最后以进食的场景不太美观为由把尼禄请了出去。

　　离开房间之后尼禄走上教堂顶部，废弃已久的敲钟间空空荡荡，正适合他梳理思绪。他更清醒了一点，索性坐在护栏边，蓝莹莹的翅膀作出保护双臂的姿态。V变了很多，但他对句式结构着魔似的追求没有变，他会念一首四四四二体的诗歌有些奇怪。整件事都非常奇怪，他有很多疑虑，却跟黏在上颚似的无法说出来，最后都会在对视中自个儿吞了下去。“他说他爱我，”尼禄把发红的颧骨贴在机械手的金属面板上好把温度降下来，“那甚至不是像样的回答。”

　　他闭上眼睛，胸口热得凝结汗珠的感觉勾起脑海里有一缕记忆。

　　“那甚至不是像样的朗诵。”维吉尔说，语气冷淡又烦恼，还有点傲慢。那是某个无所事事或者瘫在沙发里发芽的晚上，整夜都在古朴的橘色光线和柔和的交谈里渡过，尼禄没有太确切的记忆点，只记得是在但丁的客厅里，因为这段景象里还有些烤奶酪的味道。他们在玩奇怪的桌游，按照骰子落下的那格的要求，尼禄得念一首莎士比亚的诗，Sonnet 18。他念得磕磕绊绊的，在dimm'd和untrimm'd两句结尾时吸了气，搞得赞颂美貌的句子都带上了哀怨的哼唧。但丁看起来大大咧咧的，其实文学素养不差，他试图给尼禄解围：“我们之中只有他最像夏天，赞颂自己so hot可不尴尬了么~”他得到了父子同步的翻白眼。

　　维吉尔抽走了那张桌游卡片，自顾自地念诵起来：“早期现代英语的音韵你需要这样处理。”

　　尼禄喝了口手里的啤酒（这就是整段记忆模糊的罪魁），他们围坐着，然而彼此间还有绿植和茶几隔开些距离。蜂蜜似的光晕里他父亲连肃杀的线条少了些锐气，仿佛只是一个苦恼出哪张扑克的青年。维吉尔念完了全诗，听众的态度显然不够尊重，于是他招招手让儿子过来，尼禄便坐到了沙发扶手上又听了一趟，只记得了夏日和花蕾什么的。维吉尔朗诵时胸腔底部的细小共鸣音从沙发传到尼禄背后。后来大约是但丁的塑料小人闯进了山洞宝库，然后被骰子制裁，这个结局大家都满意了。

　　接着第二天尼禄晨练经过父亲的房子，看到有人在很不贵族地在刨地。斯巴达双子在炫耀自身这方面都很突出，区别只在于一个明骚一个暗骚，但丁的小楼房是灰扑扑的红砖面可必须要有霓虹灯招牌，在它旁边维吉尔的房子则刷满了天蓝色的漆。在这么跳跃的背景色下用烈风斩劈柴的画面就非常的清新脱俗，尼禄琢磨了会估计是要搞立体装置艺术，如果是只是建栅栏什么的这木头也太多了……他思忖以维吉尔的自尊大约不想有人插手，就悄悄地离开。

　　下午的时候尼禄突然福至心灵，主要是因为当时他在围观妮可修理儿童电子琴，接着冲到维吉尔的房子前面：“你要是敢搞个玩具木马或者秋千，我是不会坐的！”

　　院子里错落的木棍已经形成了规模，大致是一面圆形的牵引架。维吉尔以审视的眼神转过来，仿佛尼禄自己在说想骑玩具木马，尼禄立刻臊得跑远。后面半年那个院子由专业的园丁接管了，红红粉粉的花色攀爬成了半圆形的秋千，与墙面对比竟然也还算看得过去。这种骤然来去，有头无尾，掰开来说又没什么意思，最后两边都缄口不言的事情，在过去发生了很多次。

　　“也许是我的态度太差了，他才觉得尝试没有用处，”尼禄从回想里走了出来，越想越觉得很多事情需要跟维吉尔仔细谈谈，“他当然会烦恼，可我又不是那个意思……”越想越心虚。

　　估摸着时间差不多了，深思的半魔才从屋顶跳下来，回到灰尘与霉味交织的室内。他在夜光被一格格分离的走廊里遇到了V，对方看上去处于进食后气血充盈的状态，枯瘦的面庞上覆盖着一层朦胧，那满意的模样惹起了敌意。尼禄一边搓着手臂上的寒栗，一边疑惑自己为啥抑制不住地想撕开V的肢体，手心里积攒着魔力像握着敌人的心脏。很快他就知道了原因：“你为什么要把自己弄得那么……卑贱……”

　　“这就是我的‘进食’……可没有天使敢祝福这样的出生。”V的手指头变成了灰绿色，并且满不在乎地解开衣襟，让尼禄看见那之下与魔纹纠结在一起的藤蔓之影，“我不能赤手空拳地面对维吉尔，而可爱的种子之间流传着某个说法，有个细小的豆荚还链接着人界，变化成它们的同伴有利于我进入那个豆荚。”

　　尼禄强压下气愤和背后的寒意走上前来扣住对方的肩膀：“你根本不需要这么做，我会保护你！”

　　“你也会被杀死的，他根本不想爱你，不然为什么要遗弃我！”V也怒骂了回来，“当时在树顶上如果不是我还在维吉尔体内，你早就被剖成几百片碎肉！”

　　“可是我爱他！”

　　两个人都被噎住了。尼禄像不小心摸到雷兽似的抽开手，彼此后退了一步。

　　“我知道，”V处于阴影中，似乎在摇头，“可是爱你的人是我啊。我放弃了尊严放弃了一切只是想在你身边生活……”

　　尼禄皱起眉头：“你就是维吉尔，至少是他不那么犯浑的一部分，只要你肯对话一定可以改变他。况且Urizen并没有出现，那说明父亲还保有人类性。”

　　“Urizen没有出现是因为维吉尔太会掩藏自己，你根本不知道他最恶劣的性质藏在哪一面里，我回去只有死亡。”V后退到更深的阴影中。

　　“你不会死的，只是回归之后我或许会花很多时间找你，”尼禄踏入了阴影，“我会爱你，你们本就是一体。”

　　尼禄终于抓住了不断远离的人，但须臾之间胸口就变得冰凉起来，巨大的灰绿色的潮涌淹过了他的脑袋。他再次靠紧了V，手臂不听使唤地搂住了这只恶魔。他说：“我会为了你对抗维吉尔。”

　　“拜托，拜托你杀了他，”白发在尼禄胸口前轻轻摇动，“只有那样我才可以活下来。”

　　V的呼吸，心跳，体温，眼泪，交叠在背后的手臂，紧贴着的腹部。交织的网。

　　尼禄抵抗着这些东西，但有筋脉探进了他的舌头，在那上面扎根生长，开花结实，替代了语言的功能：“我会为了你杀了维吉尔。”

　　V终于笑了起来，他松开了手，怀里的猎物合上了双眼，神情柔和，头部枕在了他的肩膀。

　　“我的枝和叶与你皮肤接触那么久，浇灌那么多毒素，也只能做到这样。看来还需要更多的时间才能让它起作用，真是艰难。但你是宝贵的。”

　　尼禄温顺地回答：“是的，我相信你。”

　　黑色的纹身里隐约传来汩汩的声音，苍白的手指进一步捏住了尼禄的下巴。

　　“In the morning glad I see,my foe outstretched beneath the tree.”V说，呼吸间散发着苹果的清香，然后面目覆盖下来，像蜘蛛进食前收拢的肢体。

　　被亲吻的人自然而然地微微开启牙关，突然之间血腥气味涌起，浓厚得叫人无法忍受。V的口腔黏膜分泌着大量闪着诡异光芒的深色液体，舌头抵住对方舌根，直直往尼禄喉咙深处灌下。

　　……

　　Qliphot说：“我很期待那一刻。”

　　TBC

　　（注：英文诗是《一棵毒树》的结尾，大意是偷取毒苹果的敌人终会倒在树下。没找到太满意的翻译版本姑且直接放了=。=）


	4. Chapter 4

　以运气女神为名的城镇里的居民已经习惯了厄运。处于雪线以上的幽僻松林此时一派热带雨林般的葱茏，但伐木工、矿工和猎户们都不敢再接近这片绿色，森林已经死了。

　　Qliphot呈现出植物饱蘸阳光而无所忌惮的明媚，多年来弗杜纳在尼禄的带领下自行建筑的防线制止了刺腕的捕食，让它略为烦恼。它在维吉尔的记忆里观察已久，但压抑的父亲对儿子的了解也就仅限于少数的接触和转述，这一方面给它提供了保护，另一方面它也不得不承受未知带来的风险。那又有什么所谓呢？虽然为了恢复形态选择与厄喀德那的残骸融合，加重了得不到血食的饥饿感，然而现在它的根系寻找到了回家的路，邪恶之树可以放心发出它的复仇宣言，而维吉尔不会容忍这样的挑衅。

　　阔叶草木组成的阴郁之田的上方，支棱着塔楼般的白色树木，在它后方是已经看不出原貌的城堡废墟。“你看起来太好吃了，怎么办？”Qliphot游回树木顶部的牢笼，像一只觊觎别人渔获的贼鸥，“吃掉手臂应该没问题吧？”

　　牢笼中心的支柱吊挂着处于浅昏迷的半魔，囚徒用尽力气想要保持清明，最后也只能说出既定的话语：“我会为了你……”

　　“真是乖孩子。”

　　植物用盗来的面孔模仿着人类的笑容，然而它没有爱欲这种复杂的情感，只是对食物满意罢了。Qliphot忽地挣开了上身，数道凌冽寒风从背后袭来，即使它逃离原地也被后续的幻影刺入了巨型的肢体——它的腰身以下已经放弃了人形，由肌性化的藤蔓组成了蟒蛇般的尾部。“你大可不用那么紧张，我把他照顾得很好，比你好多了。”它模仿着V的口吻，慵懒得像是不曾受伤，“我曾经也把你照顾得很好。”

　　八枚幻影随着口金与刀镡叩击之声爆发，Qliphot被这股冲击抽入了牢笼的围栏，稠密的走兽血腥从碎纸似的伤口喷涌而出，但转瞬之间那处便结出了灰色的痂。柔软的巨尾降下了高度，缓缓向进攻者游来：“我非常照顾你，那时候我听见了你撕裂那些不必要之物时的悲叹，所以从地底世界向你奔来。你曾经是多么纯粹啊……”它伸出双手像是要抚摸对方的脸颊。

　　维吉尔冷冷地说：“你连子树都无法维持，应当潜伏更久，恢复得更强才来挑战我。”五月雨如同落叶般降下，把接近的手臂片片刮成了碎屑。

　　Qliphot停下来了，露出了沉浸于回忆的神色：“是的，我用果实挑起史诗里的战争，又以那些子树给竞争者们庇护，但这也是我汲取力量的方式。巴洛克、路西法、吉尔伽美什，甚至蒙杜斯都不知道真相，愚蠢地把他们的特性赠送于我。而我毫无保留地用长久以来的积蓄来填补你，我得到了什么？”它再次靠了过来，绕着维吉尔蠕行，这次它没有受到攻击。“我以为会得到一位真正的魔王，比蒙杜斯那个被仇恨蒙蔽的蠢物更加强大无瑕的主人……而你拒绝了我！”

　　植物爆发怒意的瞬间，光华流转的剑阵后发先至，将近前的树藤蛇尾绞碎。Qliphot惨叫了一声彻底断裂，匍匐在地的残肢止不住地抽搐，但不一会儿就像蜡块那样融化，被绿色吸收了。高处传来了沉闷的开启声，牢笼像花瓣开放似的舒展开来。Qliphot从捆绑着囚徒的支柱里析出，这次它的模样更加接近植物，胸口上深红色的果实如同心脏一样跳动着。它得意地展示尾巴——跟尼禄连接在一起的，阴邪地扭动着的尾巴：“我觉得被冷落了，你是我最钟意的宿主，为何现在如此软弱？”

　　疾走居合锐利的破空声转瞬即至，登上了塔楼，压迫性的气势让巨大的平台也显得狭小。“傻子和智者所见之物不是同一棵树。 ”维吉尔甚至懒得用疑问句，“废话说完了。”

　　Qliphot靠在了尼禄肩膀上，轻轻巧巧地就扯下了那只手臂，幻梦中的囚徒惨叫出声。那是维吉尔听过无数次的声音，他本可以面不改色地继续前进，但有一只没来由的手拦住了阎魔刀累积的气焰，将它一点点推回剑鞘。

　　“他被照顾得很好，你舍弃的那部分力量，我全喂给了他。猜猜看他的恶魔面能不能接受得了这么多？”藤蔓从地板升起，迫不及待地夺走那块血肉，Qliphot状似亲昵地搂住还在挣扎哀叫的尼禄，“显然稀薄的斯巴达之血不如众水难熄的爱情之火，他的人类面已经沉寂，恶魔面也正在死去。”

　　话音未落，刀锋骤然而起，用肉眼难以观察的速度透过尼禄的胸膛将他身后的深红心脏钉穿。维吉尔说：“无聊的把戏。”

　　囚徒瞬间失去了生气，变得蜡像一般僵硬。Qliphot的幻影在后续的攻击落下之前还在大声嘲笑：“来找我吧，我会告诉你真正的屈辱……”

　　城堡废墟之上冲天巨树拔地而起，子树上的残渣已然融解，平台开始倾倒。维吉尔依旧追求着效率，从魔力激荡而起的引力失衡中踏着掉落的碎石前进。方才那一击前他并不知道被挟持的是不是真正的尼禄，只有在阎魔刀接触的毫厘之间才确定了是个空壳，没有源自灵魂的丝缕不绝的恸哭与共鸣。这个险招利用的就是Qliphot只能从宿主身上窥探记忆的短处，因此它不了解尼禄，而维吉尔在保护深层记忆上有着常人难及的经验。

　　尼禄的恶魔血统虽少，却也不应该在觉醒后还无法自行愈合。下一次破绽很快就会出现，维吉尔想，Qliphot学会了人类的欺瞒，但没有足够智能学会欺骗。

　　很渴。

　　有人在吻他，清香软腻的舌尖带着甘露而来，一边戏弄他敏感的舌底，一边滋润干裂的黏膜。他将醒未醒，只觉得耳边的摇滚乐低频调得太重，鼓点一下一下地轰头，浪费了耳机卓越的解析性能，于是扯了扯，但扯不下来。

　　“贪睡虫，快醒醒。”低沉的鼓点里有个熟悉的嗓音在嗔怪，“你答应过的。”

　　他哼哼：“我答应了什么？”

　　“如果有熊要吃掉我，怎么办呢？”

　　“你比熊更凶。”

　　“嗯……死神要来抓我了呢？”

　　“那我就把它塞进洗衣机里开最强档。”

　　“比如Urizen要吸收我呢？”

　　“那我就给他打百八十个蝴蝶结让他回家。”

　　“比如维吉尔要来杀我呢？”

　　“维吉尔……是谁？”他终于睁开了眼，发现自己正枕着Shadow睡在树荫下，身下是干爽的草地，旁边是笑吟吟的V，有一本诗集摊开在诗人膝头。怎么看都是祥和的景象。

　　V叹了口气：“是你父亲啊。你是他所有追求的最终体现。”

　　“啊……我是答应过……答应过？”尼禄到处摸索音源在哪，这推力也太惊人了，他几乎听不清V在说什么。“父亲是要来的话，我就用红不让弹反他。”

　　“不对，你答应的不是这个。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“尼禄，你的刀呢？”V还是笑吟吟着，“你答应过的。”

　　他愣住了。他心脏跳得太快，喘得太急，以致浑身滚烫无力，仰面倒了下去。

　　“不，那不可能……”

　　巨树的枝条围绕成一个透明的茧，茧房内是维吉尔熟悉的幻境，Qliphot临被摘取前会献上甜美的梦境，好使宿主的遗憾消失，从此成为真正的魔王。

　　Urizen摆脱了记忆，而V回归于他的那一刻就摧毁了弥补遗憾的机会，他的两个半身都不需要虚幻的安慰。

　　魔人化的尼禄端坐在幻境中央的王座上，而Qliphot依偎在他怀里，对外头撼天动地的冲击不为所动。它捏住尼禄的下颌好去啄吻小巧的硬角，却是在对着维吉尔说话：“这是，我的东西哦。”

　　某些声响传来，好似从地狱涌起的熔岩。又是几个加速撞击，魔龙似的幻影带起音爆席卷了整个树冠，有些细小的树枝已然断裂。

　　“我们如果能融合在一处，你原本就可以得到一切。所有的活物，整个星球，甚至所有的太阳都会跪在你脚下。可是你放弃了，那让我感到被侮辱了。”Qliphot向下吻至魔人闪烁着微弱蓝光的，几乎没有起伏的胸口，那下面是一颗濒死的心脏。“你以为我不知道么，你想要他想得不得了，暗地里期许他对你产生rou欲和爱欲，却又妄图回到正常的父子关系……你得不到的那些，柔软的弱小的又没意义的温暖，现在属于我了。怨恨你自己吧，维吉尔。”

　　尼禄缓缓向后躺倒，银灰的长发顺着藤蔓垂下。Qliphot的蛇尾蠕动着从尖端分开，形成了八条刺腕，其中一半刺入了尼禄的四肢，另外一半刺入带着红色鳞片的胸腹，进而撕开来好使维吉尔看清那不断被抽取又不断愈合的血肉。过不多久它就听见了外围第一层结界碎裂的声响，回头向外露出了更大的笑容：“你的孩子，你的爱，你的一切，现在属于我了。”

　　那些冲击仍然在有条不紊地寻找、制造突破口，只是风的啸叫有些太刺耳了，让一面倒的战局呈现出另一层次上的凌乱。乌色的血液从气管倒冲上来，尼禄侧过头面向不绝的轰鸣，尖牙压在下唇，Qliphot以为他会呼唤精神世界里的情人，但血块阻止不了声带的震动：“Ver……gil……”

　　“哎呀，我们的睡美人在做着美梦呢。”Qliphot的手巡弋在尼禄的横膈上，像在抚摸兔子，“可惜你的父亲可救不了你。现在是兑现承诺的时刻了。”它收起了在玩弄魔人内脏的尾部，召唤出之前盗取的空间之力，递入尼禄手中。

　　意识涣散的魔人畏缩了，像是被触觉烫伤。Qliphot耐心地将骇人的伤口对齐，却不治疗它，只去合拢尼禄的手指好握紧银杖。尼禄握着不称手的武器，没有向维吉尔举起，反而向着结界另一头后退，鬼手闪动的频率跟他的行动一样畏缩。“你这样我会很无聊的，”Qliphot对第二层结界更快的溃散速度满不在乎，，“乖孩子，好孩子，你会让我活下去，不是吗？”

　　“不，”虽然虚弱到了极点，但尼禄的魔人嗓音仍然有让人不寒而栗的回响，“我不会伤害他。”

　　Qliphot模仿了蹙眉的表情：“那我猜这颗心脏留在你身上已经没什么作用了。”之前种下的种子应声发芽，从尼禄胸口窜出了一颗苹果树。那一瞬间龙吟一般的威压骤然加重，连续三层结界破裂的巨响直接撼动了幻境。深蓝色的杀神彻底动了怒。

　　深红的心脏里盛满了恶毒的快意，Qliphot正准备将它的猎物收回手中，突然妖冶的苹果树碎裂了。尼禄含混冰冷的嗓音褪去了魔人的质感：“你说过我可以用你的剑。”他的另一个自我在生存与死亡的狭间把所有毒素都引燃了，锐利的蓝色火焰包裹着人类的躯体。尼禄屈膝蹂身，手杖掉落在地上，手中夺回了阎魔刀的虚影。几乎同时维吉尔也以摧枯拉朽之势破坏了最后一层结界。Qliphot还没来得及作出反应，后背上先被尼禄从肩斜斩至臀，瞬息之间维吉尔的刀刃也刺入了它的胸口。两把阎魔刀不需言语的默契，致使邪恶之树的谋虑化作了泡影，它像灰绿色的面粉袋一样摔在了不断下落的碎片中。

　　尼禄拄着虚影跪倒在地，随后阎魔刀自行收取了力量，他已经没有力气站起来了。巨树平台正在随着浅薄的梦消散，维吉尔踱步走近，尼禄连头也不抬：“Qliphot的根，咳，豆荚在最下层的培养间，我就知道阿格纳斯那个臭虫子总会留一点的！”

　　在他的愈合本能试图把脏器推回正确的位置的时候，维吉尔只是提起了剑往树芯挥去，雷霆电光疾行向下，最后次元斩绝将整个研究所残余都淹没了。尼禄知道他的父亲在盛怒之中，而他本人的怒火也不相上下，他们就这样对峙着从高处落下，落下。

　　他们的硬着陆激起了巨大的震荡，尼禄勉强愈合的胸腹又裂开了一些。他在想，维吉尔又是那种滑稽的愁眉了。最后他说：“你他妈给我滚过来。”

　　维吉尔竟然犹豫了。

　　尼禄就快要咬碎一口白牙：“叫你滚过来！”

　　维吉尔没有动作。尼禄试着站起来，刚把重心放在左腿上就倒了下去。他坐在废墟里，虚弱得都没了底子：“我还有三分钟就要晕过去了，没力气大声嚷嚷。你要么现在去跟翠西学习变裙子的方法，要么立刻，滚，过，来。”

　　尊贵的斯巴达之子终于劳动他精美的马靴跨过还在溃散的树枝，在尼禄面前单膝点地。两双相似的眼看着对方，尼禄突然发难扑了过来揪住父亲的领子将人掀翻在地，还没等他说什么，维吉尔就抢先开口了：“……对不起。”——就跟摘取毒果的兄弟纷争后的“谢谢”一样的语气。这个样子无非是在提醒他，V还在维吉尔身体里，更加衬托之前的轻信无比愚蠢。

　　尼禄从喉咙深处发出了低沉的吼声：“对不起？你对不起什么，是对不起没有告诉我那个东西不是V，对不起没有坦白你总想回到一个人的生活，还是对不起没有告诉我你他妈有龌蹉的想法？”他的最后一点魔力凝聚成鬼手殴打在冰霜似的脸颊上，“操你的你就是个白痴！”

　　维吉尔克制自己不去躲开这一拳，鬼手的力度透过他的头骨让枕后的石块都陷落了。他活动着下颌回头继续直视着尼禄，这孩子还有许多情绪没发泄出来，在那之前对话没有意义。

　　尼禄吼道：“你他妈的让我觉得爱上你这样的白痴我也他妈是个白痴！！！”

　　他们之间有了大约10秒钟的寂静，“你这个混球，傻逼，妈惹法，呸不对，总之是Fucking asshole，”尼禄的眼神变得飘忽起来，“我会接受的，我会爱你，全部的你，所以别再……”那些声音恶狠狠地钻进维吉尔的唇缝里，带着血腥与尘土的味道。

　　维吉尔就这么接住了彻底瘫软的身体，脑里想的竟然是：说好的三分钟，怎么一分钟就倒了。

　　尼禄做了个梦，有人向他递出了花。不是深红色的果实，也不是半圆形的秋千，是夏日里即将被吹落的花蕾。向他伸出的手臂上有着流动的生命和刺青，但仔细看下去是深蓝色的衣袖，带着蜂蜜色的光晕。那朵花看起来太孱弱了，就像某个赌徒要做垂死挣扎时的家底。

　　所以他醒来时还在笑着，阳光从素色窗纱投下，他眼里的笑意随之长成了常春藤：“你还在啊。”

　　维吉尔坐在窗边的扶手椅里，手里是一本新的诗集。

　　“太好了，我以为你又要跑远，很远很远……”尼禄把鼻子收进被角里，像是贪恋柔顺剂与睡乡的味道。

　　他的父亲像许多别的父亲一样，伸手揉了揉孩子的脑袋，不同的是那刺人的冰冷气息而已。不对，尼禄一个激灵彻底醒来，有个地方不对劲：“等等你刚才是不是笑了？”有个地方更不对劲：“我他妈的又说了什么梦话？？”

　　最大的不对劲随着山呼海啸的回忆盖了下来，驽钝的Qliphot，不需要交流就钩织起的陷阱，落下的平台，他在爆捶维吉尔，他说啥来着？他说了什么狗屁来着，啊啊啊啊啊——为什么维吉尔带着那种笑容看过来了！

　　慌乱之下被套成为了尼禄的堡垒，这玩意儿连最低限度的幻影剑都挡不住，但他下意识就把自己裹成了个球，在棉花里惨叫：“我没说过我没说过我没说过！”

　　有只手掌在被套上方轻柔地拍拍：“勇气可嘉。”

　　缺氧和羞赧让尼禄整个人都闷红了，他想着大不了推给吊桥效应，但这太耻了不符合他的作风，他可以站起来承认，又或者学习姬莉叶的方法。姬莉叶说过什么来着，是不是“太过害羞的时候先不要生气，把自己的疑问摆出来好好谈谈”？他要谈的话就得出去，被子外有一个世界那么大的未知正在招手。他得谈谈。这事太违背常理了没得好谈。他得谈谈。

　　尼禄从两臂间的被子下方抬起眼睛，维吉尔还在房间里，还在观察这个球：“你睡了两天，那可能不够。”

　　他勇敢地坐了起来，假装脸上只是睡多了压出来的折痕，边把血气揉下去边嘀咕：“你得先告诉我到底发生了什么事情。”

　　维吉尔连僭越都是优雅的，他坐在床沿将成人许久的儿子拉了出来，省得憋死：“那就要从Urizen吃掉毒苹果开始说起了，当时他们即将融合，而我舍弃的人性挽救了这一切。Qliphot从那天起就不断在妄想切除对于它来说的肿瘤，让地狱再度降临。我拒绝了它，没有完全吸收苹果里的毒，它气疯了。”

　　所以这就是尼禄一直找不到V的缘故，他还没结束自己的战争。

　　“然后它在窥探记忆之海的时候学会了一点皮毛，”维吉尔冷笑，“愤怒，复仇，纯粹的恶，诸如此类的，然后认为你是最容易得手的目标。”

　　尼禄瞬间暴怒：“那颗狗屎果子！所以那个时候它就是在信口开河，干它个伐木机的说什么渴望被爱被保护也渴望爱我保护我的刨花末末！我就知道不管你还是V都不可能说放弃尊严也想一起生活的，它有脸哭叫得像只猫头鹰，它应该被磨成船艏然后塞进北极母亲的肚脐眼里冻个十万年！给它两刀真便宜了……”

　　维吉尔随意地点着头：“它说过这些？”

　　尼禄还在狂喷：“它就这么骗我！那颗贱苹果不知道在背地里笑成什么样子呢，还说我是一切追求的体现，体现它个火把！我是吃撑了才会去喝它的迷魂汤，rou欲和爱欲这种事情它学得可真捕蟹笼的快，下流胚子！……”

　　维吉尔平静地顺着话头插了一句：“那倒没有。”

　　“用十万条鲸鱼的油烧都烧不透的渣渣树！给妮可的钻头擦切屑都不够格的屎球玩意儿！……你刚刚说什么？”

　　“它说的不全是假的。”

　　尼禄的脸本来就是红的，现在额头都开始冒汗了：“哪……哪些……不是假的？”

　　维吉尔假装思索起来，没去看对方坐立不安的模样，过了两分钟后平静地说：“基本上都不是假的，除了这些想法本身不属于他而是属于我以外。”

　　恍惚间尼禄站在了夏日的海滩上，滚烫的白沙渗进在足趾的缝隙里，使他不得不绷紧脚尖。而面前是由碎裂的晶体组成的海洋，曾经他以为就算投入巨石或者血都不会有缺口的，浩瀚辉煌的无色之海。他那个多次被人纠正但就是改不了的手指指人的坏习惯一下子就暴露了，食指都颤抖了起来：“你……所以你……你之前……苹果他妈的……意思是……你，想要，我……”

　　“本来希望更加正式一些，不必经过Qliphot的嘴巴。”维吉尔安然地靠到近前，“而我还没有回复你之前的要求。”

　　“不用回复了，谢谢！我已经好了！”尼禄弓起背意图逃脱，但卧室总共就几平米，又有多少地方可去。

　　维吉尔的额头与他的额头触在了一块儿：“是的，尼禄，是的，我想要你，全部的你。”

　　七月无常的天气说变就变，浇在肩头的阳光蓦地稀散而去，凉风从香椴树带着白毛的花丛下溜进来，吹进他睡裤的裤管里。尼禄突然就想起前些日子在逼仄的中餐馆里，Qliphot假扮的V将他的裤脚抽起，餐桌下柔情凉意撩拨得他心乱如麻。它模仿了回忆的面目，但植物并不懂得人心，想做这件事的是维吉尔。

　　所以他说：“教我怎么做，Father。”

　　“你的恶魔面消耗得太快了，还不到‘怎么做’的时候。”维吉尔冷淡得不像刚刚告白过的样子，那种冷淡让尼禄又愤怒了起来：“所以你又想逃跑，总是做不到就抛弃掉是不是很开心？你要怎么从血缘里跑出去我操你……”

　　他太过不安，以至于只会用愤怒来表达，维吉尔不受表象迷惑但也难以处理另一个高等恶魔硬把自己消耗成最低状态的情况，只能说：“我会一直在这里，I'm here，Nero.”

　　尼禄的音调拔高了：“不是那样就不行！不让我知道你宁愿死也不要失去我就不行！不让我知道你只会把那种事情交给我就不行！”

　　然后他就如愿了。维吉尔能给的药水就是自己的血，他的血从手腕里像盖亚的乳汁一样流下，通过狂热的口腔传递。在这样的情感里尼禄的触觉放大了十倍，双手紧紧抓住了父亲的后背；嗅觉放大了十倍，听觉也放大了十倍，楼下厨房里有人在切胡萝卜和土豆，踢拉着拖鞋挠脚跟；灵巧的机械师手抖掉了颗螺丝；阁楼里的两个小姑娘在做手工，把树叶夹进辞典里做成标本。他非要这样不可，他被书页翻折，他被书页翻折，他被书页翻折。孱弱的花蕾被挤压出淡红色的草腥，纸浆很快就把汁液吸干了。他继续干燥，被翻折，被磨成了粉，被对方的肺部吸入被鼻腔吐出；冰与火从始祖巨人的腋下出生，释迦牟尼从摩耶夫人的腋下出生，夏娃是亚当的一根肋骨，他非要逆行于神话时代晦涩的生育启示回到炽热的凹坑里不可，回到他父亲体内。阴雨前的风越来越大。

　　TBC

　　备注：完结撒花~~~~~~~

　　个P啦，下节正式开车。


	5. Chapter 5

　　在进入浴室之前谁都没料到后面会变成野猫打架的情景。大人的卧室和浴室都在二楼，不用下楼梯，老旧的木质地板在维吉尔稳健的步伐下发出吱嘎声。整座房子安静得诡异，是有人在屋内但刻意压抑动作的安静，懂事的女人领着孩子藏在某扇门后，悄悄地等待他们经过。在他的臂弯里尼禄悟到那些关窍，捂着脸都快羞炸了。尼禄的胃里有火在烧，脑子里也有火在烧，想吐也吐不出来，他父亲记得清理已经是最大的关怀，不可能得到更多的尊严。他想这就是纯的活该，横冲直撞的血液在被消化之前正不断地刮削他的骨髓，好把那只恶魔扯出来再殴打一遍。

　　维吉尔面对死缠烂打只会采用最简单的手段，尼禄已经不敢多动了，但被扔进浴缸里的时候还是忍不住哼哼出声，这让他知道现在自己不比普通人类强悍。他以温顺的态度跪着，撑起腰，左手懒懒地分开全身上下唯一堆积脂肪的部位，臀肉因为压力呈现发青的指印。温热的水流抽打着后穴，小股的白浊黏液被冲了出来，但还不算清理彻底。维吉尔脱下手套，就着穴口被插得松软还没合拢的模样伸了根食指进去，抠了一圈，挖出了更多的黏液。那里敏感的嫩肉被这么刺激着又忍不住收缩几下，尼禄发出了甜腻的低喘，张着嘴像是快要窒息了。

　　“这不对劲，不对……”湿漉漉的银色短发摇晃着，尼禄沙哑地叨咕着，“不应该是这里。”维吉尔随意地应了声，中指也加入进来，顶得更深了些。尼禄头皮发麻，不由自主地向前挣了下，又他娘的硬了起来，但那种不对劲的空虚还在，难受得抽回手按压自己。“不对，不对……应该是更深的……”微弱的蓝光在右手背上流过，尼禄抚摸着自己的侧腰，然后又往下腹中线上揉了会，以令人担忧的狂热掐了下去，好似那层皮肉阻碍他拿到什么东西。“不是那里！应该，应该是在……”他没法明确自己的意图，手指往胸廓下角抓挠，“这里的东西应该全部扔出去。”

　　维吉尔退了出来，依依不舍的肉壁给他的手指涂上了黏液。他抓住了不知道自己在做什么的手腕往后腰上扣稳了：“安静。你在说的是恶魔那面的渴求，现在的你承受不住。”尼禄的额头贴着冰冷的瓷砖，失去那些抚慰后愈加的迷乱：“只要留着心脏就行了，其它的没关系的。”——可不就是心脏受损了还硬来才落得这般的田地么。尼禄还在说胡话：“把脑髓也抽空，我不想要了，都扔掉吧。”突然那只右手长出了尖刺穿透了父亲的手掌，尼禄挣脱出来掐住了维吉尔的脖子往盥洗台下砸。维吉尔靠着水管半躺在湿滑的墙角里，没有采取反击，比起他们平时的对练，这种举动可以说得上温和。在他的腹部之上，尼禄跪在那里，急躁地抵抗着腰上的钳制，像一只狡猾的水貂。维吉尔想：果然还是给得太多了。

　　但尼禄还是有些许清醒，从他那节制的叫声和迷蒙的眼神里可以看到源于情感的疼痛。他们的上身在做暴力的、繁琐的拆招，但发出的声响不比街道那头的男孩们赌弹珠的呼喊来得大。维吉尔又一次扣住了尼禄的手按住了，然后尼禄又一次挣脱，这次他自己把双手固定在外露的水管上，以那为支点缓缓地提起腰。他说：“我忍不住，我不想安静。”随着他的动作，两片羽翼组成的金属坠子落在了维吉尔脸上，维吉尔想也不想就咬住了它：“那就别忍了。”重新以肉欲相连的躯体贪婪得要命，一口一口用力吮吸着，闷窒的快乐让一向冷酷的半魔也轻轻叹了口气。新浴后的肌肤像浅海里的水藻般盈润又野蛮，那之下肌群收缩放松，自有其韵律来诉说潮湿暖热的思念。这是只属于他们的仪式，必须在互相冲撞里得到力量上的反馈，哪怕交媾中维吉尔按住了水貂似的动作以顶得更深一点，蹂躏着让尼禄丧失理智的机关，强使那些自毁的念头碎裂，打斗也没停下来。尼禄一边慌乱地寻找能咬的部位，一边还记得留下深深的爪痕，直到撕心裂肺的叫声被顶出理智。

　　他们离开一片狼藉的浴室时屋子里已经没有活人，在暴雨即将来临的阴沉天气里女人孩子们能去哪里，不是尼禄浆糊般的脑子能思考的事情了。他就快死掉了，只有强壮的高等恶魔的嘴唇能给他一点呼吸的空气。维吉尔压根没法弄干净他儿子，他们在过道里又开始了。尼禄的后背抵着掉灰的墙面，结实的双腿夹在同样结实的腰胯上。维吉尔勉强还是衣冠整齐，除了头发被捋得散乱，外套也全湿透了，裤链周围都是糊糊涂涂的红白色。“嗯，是这样没错了，肏我。”火幕一样的迷雾散去了些，在淫靡的情欲里尼禄又恢复了一点清明，撤下了无谓的凶狠，“别离开了，不要再离开了，我不想再被抛下了……”维吉尔用力地鞭打着柔软的肉壁，明知道都是些幼稚的胡话也应和着：“我就在这里，尼禄，你知道的。”“那就都给我，Father，告诉我你不会给别人，哪怕骗我也好。”尼禄几乎没了力气也紧紧搂住坚实的肩膀。也许是他咬着牙忍耐眼泪的样子太可怜，维吉尔也感觉到那种深切的空虚从滚热的冲撞里传了过来。

　　尼禄不知道他是怎么回到卧室的，只觉得短短一段路他已经死了三四次，腹肌竭力的感觉让他只能窝着身体团进被子里。就算是这样他也不让维吉尔离开，迷迷瞪瞪中只要稍微感觉不到另一个肉体的温度立刻就惊醒过来。“我只是要脱掉湿掉的外套。”维吉尔冷淡地说，假装被紧紧盯着盯得心惊肉跳的感觉不存在。他脱下了斜纹交叠的外套，靴子，裤子，准确的动作比性事本身还要性感。他在阴沉沉的房间里不需要灯光就找到了干净衣物，预感很快又要再换一次，但他不愿意赤身跟另一个人躺在一起。维吉尔回头的时候尼禄就要凝成实体的目光还在那，但似乎是被家常打扮的样子安抚了，紧逼感弱了下去。意外的是，这次发布命令的是尼禄：“过来，我们还没谈完。”

　　那是属于弱者的智谋，妄图控制强者的时候就以退为进之类的，对维吉尔并没有作用。是尼禄本身的意愿让维吉尔挪动了脚步，只是别指望他会承诺。考虑到年轻人拯救了世界好几次，他该得到一座城堡，但尼禄在狭小且潮湿卧室里也没有不自在，这让维吉尔有点无名火。轮到维吉尔命令了：“别说话。”他用拇指强行打开尼禄遍布咬痕和瘀伤的嘴角，得到讨好的舔舐。所以为什么一定要用嘴巴说出来？维吉尔不理解另外两个斯巴达后裔的绝望，他放弃了将世界当泥巴玩具不已经足够了？他顺着尼禄的上颚抚摸进咽关里的软肉，引发了一阵呛咳和吞咽，但尼禄没挣扎。维吉尔也坐进了小得寒酸的床铺里，搂住了他的骨与肉，手指在尼禄后颈上摩挲。尼禄稍微动了一下，发现他们的胸膛贴得很紧，乳头挨蹭着，每次呼吸它们都会互相磨更硬一点，麻痒的热度让他以为自己的乳头在发光。“Ver……Father，你在做什么……”这让他不自在。维吉尔都已经换着那么多方式肏过他了，现下竟然在用对待没拆封的、以天鹅绒包装的礼物的方式在爱抚着他。

　　“谈。”维吉尔的手指顺着脊柱往下，恶魔的感应里得不到肉欲的信息，尼禄反而被激发了对杀意的反应，一层冷汗从手指的轨迹里浮起。“谈谈你的不安。”维吉尔说，“那些影响你判断的东西。”

　　“我没办法！你要做什么事情之前我完全不知道有什么先兆，你又对所有的东西都没兴趣，我不知道怎么才能不生气！”尼禄的音调立刻就变了，“我甚至不如但丁那家伙，他就是有办法能让你安静下来！”

　　维吉尔轻啄着紧绷的肩膀，在尼禄的锁骨窝里有些清淡的薄荷味道，等待那股怒意消退。果然过了一会儿尼禄就泄气了，说：“我没有在吃醋。”

　　“你想要独一无二的证明，”维吉尔冷静地指出，“然而你本身就是证明。你的皮肤是我的，你的眼睛是我的，你的鼻子是我的，你的下巴，脖子，肩膀……”随着那些琐碎的耳语一路向下，尼禄的脸也越来越红。在这场求证中他的臀部又一次被分开，维吉尔亲吻着红肿的穴口，用舌头撑开了被侵入多次的黏膜，尼禄变得更加柔软，更加潮湿，大腿内侧柔滑坚韧的触感围绕着维吉尔的头颅两侧。“Fa……Daddy，别弄了，”他昏昏沉沉地抚摸着自己的肚子，那里正微弱地抽搐，“进来吧，我想要你。”

　　但维吉尔没那么做，他就像第一次探索爱人身体的十来岁人那样顾怜着对方的不适，尼禄的后穴还是很紧，只是塞了两根手指就能被裹得难以转圜，前几次总让他觉得把自己儿子肏成了自己肉棒形状的玩具。他屈起手指，细心地勾弄着，同时也亲吻着尼禄放在腹部的手背。他的细心对于尼禄来说是由细细烛火捻起的灾厄，还没能烧得透彻，渴望被征服的肉体在融化和冷却间艰难地摇摆。尼禄撑起上身想要推开父亲，但总也使不上劲：“你到底在做什么？”

　　维吉尔说：“取悦你。”

　　“那你应该吻我上面这张嘴，”软绵绵的鼻息越来越重了，“然后把我肏进床板里。”

　　维吉尔依言去吻尼禄的唇，剩余天光便像都滑进了两人的脸颊间，眼前灰灰朦朦只有两片清澈的海。尼禄不一会儿就觉得舌头不属于自己意识了，维吉尔显然此前还藏着些招数没拿来收拾他，现下撩拨吮咬浓烈至极，又不曾碰到那些伤口，甚至找到了舌底的酥麻小点，连连深入弄得唾液满溢，整个人就快软成了婴儿食品那样的米糊糊。但维吉尔没有肏进去，握剑形成的粗茧在尼禄体内刮搔着，仍然在耐心地寻找着。尼禄作为人类是足够成熟了，但还是非常难找，花去的时间长到温顺的缠绵就快变成粗暴的排斥。在那之前他只用手指就把尼禄弄得身下湿了一片。

　　“操你的别他妈磨蹭行不行？！”

　　“只有交配对你没用。”

　　“什么鬼？”

　　下一刻尼禄就惊跳起来，然后维吉尔作业外的手臂把人按了回去。尼禄能感觉到身体里手指的动静，它们正在一下一下按着某个部位，强迫他的呼吸和心率加快，好像所有氧气都冲进了胸腔里都不够用似的。“放，放开我，你别，我操……”他的下颌不由自主地发抖，“这不一样……”他的脑子像是被融化的黄金浇透了，眼前直冒金星。

　　维吉尔研究着身下的躯体，动作游刃有余。尼禄这次没有射精就达到了高潮，失神中想伸手抚摸自己的阴茎，被维吉尔按住了手，手指侵入手指缝内，交握着压在床头。“这个感觉怎么样？”维吉尔舔手指的动作堪称下流，但又十足地优雅。尼禄吞咽着空气，小小地抽噎出声：“我……那太好了，比之前的都好。”

　　“舒服就不要哭了。”

　　“我没有哭。”

　　维吉尔只以眼神示意，尼禄抬手摸了下脸：“我以为是出汗。”

　　这次维吉尔耐性极好，难得有那么一次哄人的经历，按照他的秉性既然做了就该做到极致。他再次潜入水藻似的肉体里，闷哼里带着些撩人的酥麻劲。他低头看去，尼禄紧致的腹肌随着他的动作一点一点鼓起，像是一不小心就能撑坏了。即使那么虚弱，尼禄依旧温暖得像个熔炉，有他自己的血的味道，也有维吉尔的血的味道，对于高等恶魔而言就是上等的香水。那些被压制了二十多年的饥渴被扭曲成畸形的模样，但对恶魔来说这说不定是最好的解决方法。

　　深深浅浅的抽插，高高低低的气喘吁吁，令人感叹的是冷静自制的男人也在沉沉呻吟着，一起呻吟着，像是回应灵魂上的渴求一般把喘息填入尼禄的耳道里。尼禄学会了新的咒语，还不知道自己的威力：“填满我吧，我会接受的，全部的，全部的……Daddy。”维吉尔故意加快速度把他推到了高潮边缘，又缓缓地放满，温柔地等待热度消散，诱使那些不满的呢喃说出更多的邀请。他把尼禄的双膝压在胸口进入得更深，尼禄也毫无羞耻地调整臀部的高度亲密地迎合，用维吉尔的名字和Daddy代替那些哀求，被顶得整个人弯折起来喘不上气。在那些可怕的温柔里尼禄反复地被情潮推上去又拉下来，没有尽头似的占有让他闻起来就像是用精液做出来的人形，高潮总是很近又很远，他在父亲的带领下慢慢地向所有路途的终点走去，直到筋疲力竭地合上眼睛。满足感，征服欲，控制欲，亲情，肉欲，爱欲，情欲，享乐，痛苦，V，维吉尔，都是同一个。

　　暴雨终于下来了，维吉尔看见有颗光团从胸椎掉了下来，跟另一个光团手牵手走进了雨幕里。

　　尾声：

　　但丁根本不知道发生了啥又解决了啥，只见到两父子回来时手脚齐全就不当回事。过了几个月他又解决了个大case，带着炫耀的心思去探望他哥，打算不咸不淡地打个嘴仗，打个真仗也行。他们家表达爱意的方式就是这样。但两种仗都没打起来，维吉尔·现代机械都是旁门左道·斯巴达之子竟然买了智能手机，但丁上门的时候看到的是老年人沉迷手游的画面，差点就抢过来拨打急救电话了。

　　玩闹般的抢夺中维吉尔把手机塞进后兜里准备拔刀，不知道碰到了什么指令，手机忽然播放一段粘粘糊糊的呢喃：“别拍了……Daddy……”

　　但丁在冷场里挑眉，想着人老心不老的老哥竟然也会上po❤nhub，啧啧啧整天装得这清高哟，最后挨了一身刺猬似的刀心满意足地离开了。

　　晚上但丁无聊琢磨起台球来，叼着披萨给球杆上滑石粉，擦着擦着……怎么特别在意维吉尔到底看的是啥片？“哎我了个大去不是吧！”他一拍桌子震惊得无以复加。一杆清台的神级幸运就在这时候降临了。

　　END


End file.
